Letters to My Beloved
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Devastated by his wife's death, Hamato Yoshi writes letters to Tang Shen in the hopes that it will keep him connected to her and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to My Beloved

Chapter 1: Brave New World

A/N: So here's a bunny that's been in my head for a while now, so I decided now was the time to write it. You may remember that I once wrote a story called Letters to Yoshi which had Splinter writing journal entries in the form of letters to his dead Master. Well, this is pretty much the same premise except that this time it's Hamato Yoshi writing letters to his dead wife, Tang Shen. I really love this version of Splinter, and I feel that he doesn't get a lot of love within the fan fiction community here, so I'm here to remedy that with this story. Some may think it's uncreative of me to do this again when I've done it before, but this is a different spin on the previous story and one I felt I needed to do. I hope that you enjoy this story and stick with it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Devastated by his wife's death, Hamato Yoshi writes letters to Tang Shen in the hopes that it will keep him connected to her and his daughter.

My beloved Shen,

I have fled Japan and have gone to America just as you wished. It was not an easy decision, but after Father was killed, I knew that I had no choice but to leave. I had to get away before Saki could find me. America is very different from Japan, but I do like it. I am in New York City as I write this. I think you and Miwa would love this city just as much as I do. I am sitting in Central Park watching the leaves sway on the trees. I saw a child playing with a dog, and it was very sweet. How Miwa would love to play here! I think she would have made many good friends here, too.

Not a day goes by where I do not miss you, my love. I think of you every day and wish that you could be with me. I am so alone here, and there are things I am worried about. I do hope Saki does not find me here, but if he does, then he will pay for what he did to you and our daughter. I will not allow him to live after what he did to you.

I can see you shaking your head, Shen. You never did like the whole vengeance thing. I can hear your voice and your scolding tone, "Revenge is not the answer, Yoshi. There are better ways to solve this." I must disagree with you, my love, for there is no other way to avenge the lives he has taken. I know you do not like this idea, but it has to be done. I am very sorry for I know how much you liked Saki, but he is not the same man you knew. He is evil, and he does not deserve to live in this world any longer.

I must go now. It is getting a bit chilly. I will write again soon.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I have a job working at a restaurant. It is not the best place in the world, but it is a job that I must have. I hope to save enough money to open my own dojo one day. I believe that is what Father would want me to do. I only mourn the fact that I could not stay in Japan, but Fate had a different idea. I think you would like the apartment I have. It is very small but very nice in its own way. I still have the picture of us as it is one of the things I was able to recover from the fire. I have dreams every night about that day. How I wish there was a way to change what happened, but I know that I cannot change what happened that day. I was a fool to let Saki get under my skin like that. I will forever pay for my folly.

A bird has just landed on my windowsill. It is not like any bird I have seen, though I heard one of the residents call it a pigeon. Such a funny bird. Well, I must go now. Give Miwa a kiss for me.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

The weather is very different here. I cannot fathom how the temperatures change so drastically at times. My job is getting worse. People tend to yell at me because I am not good with English, though I am doing my best to learn. There is a nice lady who lives across the way who is teaching me. Her name is Reika, and she used to live in Japan too. I asked her if she knew of us, and she said she had never heard of us. It is a shame, but I think we will become good friends despite this. We have arranged to have lessons once a week to improve my English. I think I will like it.

Reika does not have anyone of her own. I told her about you and our daughter, and she was heartbroken to hear that. She used to have a boyfriend, but he broke up with her after he had an affair with someone else. Since then, she has never wanted to be with anyone since. I feel sorry for her and will try to keep her company since she seems very lonely. She is a few years older than I am, but I think that makes her more interesting.

I know what you are thinking, Shen. You think that I am fond of this woman and that I want to be with her in a romantic way, but that is not the case. No one can replace you in my heart and no one ever will. You are my one true love and will always be my beloved wife.

I am getting tired now, so I will go to sleep. Sweet dreams, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Reika is thinking of getting a dog to cure her loneliness and she has suggested that I get a pet of my own. I will think about it because it would be nice to have a companion of my own to talk to even if they cannot talk back. I don't think I will get a dog though as those seem to be hard to take care of. I am not so fond of cats either or birds for that matter. I have always been fond of turtles though and they remind me of you and your kappa stories, so I suppose I will get one of those. I think it will be a good idea, and they should not be too hard to take care of.

Reika just came by and told me she bought her dog. He is called a Chihuahua and is very ugly though I did not say that to her. She has named him Ito after her father. I do not think I like him too much. She asked when I will get my pet, and I think I will go tomorrow since I do not have to work. I cannot wait to tell you more about it.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. I think it's best to end it here since Yoshi's life will change after getting those Turtles. Yes, I used Reika from the last story since I think she fits better here as Yoshi is human first and would get acquainted with a human. I often thought it was a mistake having an OC meet Splinter as a rat, but it's done and I can't change it. But I hope that I have remedied that mistake here and that it sounds better in this context. Maybe that's why I prefer Splinter as a human first instead of just a normal rat. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

A/N: So here's the second chapter in this saga. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me, and I'm so happy that you like this story. Also thanks to those who have followed and favorited this story as well. I really am happy that you're enjoying this little tale. I hope you enjoy this second chapter as well because things are about to change for Yoshi and his new pets.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

My beloved Shen,

It has been a long time, but I have a reason for that. My hand trembles as I write this for it is hard for me to even compose the words. I have changed, my love. I am no longer the Hamato Yoshi you once knew as your husband. I know it is hard to believe that, but it is true. You are probably confused as to what I mean, so I will tell you now.

It all started when I visited the pet shop. I found four baby turtles and decided to purchase all of them for they did not like being separated from one another. I was given instructions as to their care from the owner and then I left the store. As I did, I noticed two strange men in business suits and glasses. Something felt off about them, so I decided to follow them to investigate. I can see you shaking your head in disbelief at my words, beloved. I can also hear your voice clear as day.

"What is wrong with you, Yoshi? How could you follow two strange men you did not know? Why didn't you go home?"

The answer to that is curiosity. So I followed them and bumped into one of them. They were very angry with me and told me that I was not allowed to leave this place. At least, I think that is what they said. I could not understand them very well. I began to fight them and in my haste, I dropped the bowl containing the baby turtles. A canister of some green substance flew out of the man's hands and shattered all over me and the bowl as well. I felt great pain as the substance began changing me after a rat crawled upon me. I soon took the form of said rat. Yes, my lovely Shen, I am now a mutant rat. After the men left, I noticed that the baby turtles were not the same either and had grown a bit more than I had thought. They looked at me curiously, and I knew that I would have to find a safe place for them. So I picked up two of them and beckoned the others to follow me to the sewers where I knew we would be safe.

I found a safe place for them in an abandoned subway station. I do not know if anyone has inhabited it, but it was filled with things that I felt would suit us well. After I made sure they were safe, I waited until the cover of darkness to return to my apartment and to collect my belongings. I feared that I would meet Reika or someone else, but no one was around to see me sneak into my apartment. I gathered what I could and made my way back to the sewers for I did not want to be away from the little ones for too long.

When I arrived back home, I found that one of the turtles was crying and that another one was attempting to soothe the crying one, which I thought was remarkable. When they saw that I had returned, they ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. I returned their embrace and soothed them that everything was all right now. I had gathered some food, so I fed the little turtles and myself as well.

I am not sure what will become of us now, but I do hope that we are safe. I must go to sleep now so the little ones will get their rest. I will write to you again, soon.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I have decided to name these boys after looking at my favorite book on Renaissance artists. That way, I will be able to tell them apart and give them good names. The first turtle I have named Leonardo. He has blue eyes and seems to be the oldest of the four. He is a very obedient boy and seems to listen to whatever I say. If one of the others is disobeying me, he will chide them with a chirp and a stern look. I must say, I am very impressed with him and feel he will grow up to be an exemplary warrior.

Raphael is the second turtle. He has green eyes and quite a temper. He is prone to throwing temper tantrums if he does not get his way. I often have to reprimand him for his behavior. He is also the type prone to biting his brothers if he is annoyed with them, and that is not something I can condone. And yet, despite his temper, he is very protective of his brothers and will fight anyone who dares to hurt them. I do feel he will grow up to be a good boy, though I do feel I will need to school him on his temper.

Donatello is the third turtle. He has brown eyes and is very curious about things I do. He will often watch me cook for them and often wants to know how things work. He tried to stick his finger in an electrical socket, and I had to pry him away from it even as it gave him a shock. He did not cry but simply stared in curiosity, wondering what had happened. I feel he will grow up to be a smart boy and do great things.

Michelangelo is the youngest turtle. He has baby blue eyes and is a very happy baby. He tends to get very excited about things, especially if food is involved. He, too, will watch me cook and often want to help me prepare the meals. I feel that he will grow up to be a happy boy and will help his brothers through trying times.

I must go now, my love. Michelangelo is crying, and I have a feeling it is because Raphael bit him again. I will write again soon.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I have now introduced the wonder of television into our home. While scavenging, I found a good one that wasn't harmed at all and brought it for my sons to watch. I felt it would be good for them to have something to occupy their time. I plugged it in, and Donatello immediately wanted to know how it worked by his mannerisms. I told him how it worked and he seemed intrigued. As I turned on the device, the four turtles crowded around it and began to watch a show called Space Heroes. I have never seen them so enthralled, but as long as it keeps them occupied, I suppose it is a good thing.

They are growing at a rapid rate. My guess is that because of the substance that changed us. I hope to teach them to speak soon so that we can communicate. I will teach them both Japanese and English as well as look for educational programs so that they can learn from that as well. I feel that we are a family now, and I know that you would love them so much, Shen. Miwa would love her brothers as well.

Oh dear! Raphael just bit Leonardo and the two are fighting. I must go and break it up. Until next time, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I managed to break up the fight between Leonardo and Raphael and sent them both to separate corners. I do not know what causes them to fight so much, but I hope that will end soon. Donatello was not happy about it, and Michelangelo cried as they fought. I can see it distresses him to see his brothers acting like this. I just hope that this is just a phase and that they will grow out of this behavior soon.

I managed to find some books that were thrown away for my sons to look at. Michelangelo was fascinated with them and brought a book and set it in my lap.

"Do you want me to read to you?" I asked him.

He nodded and pointed to the book. I sat down and motioned for him to come to me. He curled into my lap and sat still as I read the story. He giggled when I made certain sounds and even tried to imitate them. That led the others to come to us and listen to me read as well. I really must teach them to speak soon.

The little ones are asleep now, and I must go to bed myself before they wake up from a nightmare. They are prone to that. Goodnight, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I am now teaching the turtles to speak. It is not as easy as I thought, but they are picking it up well. First I say something in Japanese and ask them to repeat it. Once that is done, I say the word in English and ask them to repeat after me again. When they do, I praise them and continue the lesson. They are fast learners and often will talk to one another in Japanese and in English. I think their favorite word is "No" for they say it a lot. I know this may be a problem in the future, but for now, it amuses me.

They are now watching television, and I am glad to have a bit of quiet for the time being. Ah, I spoke too soon. Now they are fighting over the remote for the television. I suppose I must break up this fight, too.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Things are going well in our family. The turtles are learning a lot of new words and are even starting to speak in sentences, which is good for me. I will never forget the day that Michelangelo came to me and asked, "Daddy, can I have snack?"

"Can you have a snack," I corrected him.

"Can I?" he asked.

"No, you have not had dinner yet," I reminded him.

"Can I have a dinner now?"

I chuckled. "No, not yet. You just had lunch."

"But I'm hungry!" he protested.

"I am sorry, Michelangelo, but you must wait," I replied.

That did not please him and he began to cry.

"What wrong with Mikey?" Raphael demanded, anger blazing in his eyes. "Why he crying?"

"I refused to give him dinner since it is not time yet," I responded.

"You make Mikey cry?" Raph growled. "You mean!" He aimed a kick at me, and I must say that it hurt.

"Raphael, you do not hit your father!" I scolded him.

He aimed a kick at me again, and I grabbed him and spanked him on the rear which caused him in turn to bite me on the arm.

Leonardo was shocked. "Raph, you no bite Daddy!" he snapped. He grabbed his brother and dragged him away from me. Raphael tried to fight him, but Leonardo hung on and set him in the corner.

Donatello looked at me with worried eyes. "You hurt, Daddy?" he asked.

"I will be fine, Donatello," I reassured him. "It will heal."

"I make better," he said and ran to get the first aid kit. He opened it and gave me some bandages. He also put some soothing cream on the wounds before bandaging them up and kissing the spot. "All better?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "Yes, all better," I replied.

He beamed and put the first aid kit back where he found it. Then he went to a coloring book and began to color.

Leonardo came back and looked at me worriedly. "You okay, Daddy?" he asked.

"I am fine, Leonardo," I said. "Please keep an eye on your brothers."

"Okay, Daddy," he said and did as he was told.

I am so glad I have my boys to look after me, even if they can be a handful at times. After this incident had passed, I fed them dinner and gave them a snack, though I had Raphael apologize to me before he was allowed his. Then they sat and watched television before going to bed. It was hard to pry Leonardo away from the set as he has become enraptured with this Space Heroes show, but a stern look from me sent him to bed with his brothers. Such is the life of a single parent, but I would not change it for the world, except to have you and Miwa here. Sleep well, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I had a bit of an incident with Leonardo before bedtime. He was the only one watching television as the others were doing their own things. I had already told the others it was time for bed, and they went willingly. Leonardo did not answer when I prompted him to go to bed but kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Leonardo, it is time for bed," I told him.

"No," he said.

I was shocked for Leonardo had never disobeyed me before. "What did you say to me?" I demanded.

"No," he answered. "I wanna watch."

"Leonardo, it is time for you to go to bed. You can watch your show tomorrow."

"No," he said. "Wanna watch now."

"Leonardo, I am not going to tell you again. It is time for you to go to bed."

"No," he said.

Furious with his disobedience, I immediately stalked over and turned off the television. Leonardo was wide-eyed as he saw me turn off his show, and then he began to howl. I grabbed him and began to carry him away, but he turned and bit me on the arm, causing me to drop him. He scurried away and tried to dive for the remote, but I grabbed him again before he could turn the television on again. I strode to my chair and sat down on it then turned over the disobedient Turtle and gave him a spanking on his rear. He continued to cry, but he did not struggle anymore. I then set him down amongst his brothers and ordered him to bed. He cried for a while, but gradually his sobs ceased, and he settled to sleep. Something will have to be done about this. I cannot allow him to disobey me again.

For now, I am tired, so I am going to sleep now. Good night, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Leonardo and I had a nice talk about what transpired last night. He came to me timidly as I was reading a book and tapped me on the knee.

"What do you want, my son?" I asked him.

"Sorry I bit you, Daddy," he said. "It was bad."

"Yes, it was very bad," I said. "Do you know what else was bad?"

"No," he answered.

"It was bad that you did not listen to me," I explained. "When I tell you or your brothers to do something, you are expected to obey me. You did not do so, and that was wrong of you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Daddy," he replied.

"So, for your punishment, you are grounded from watching Space Heroes for a week," I declared. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Sorry."

"That is quite all right. Just do not do it again. Now run along."

Leonardo gave me a hug and hurried to his brothers who were playing a game. I was glad we cleared up the incident and that Leonardo saw that what he did was wrong. I just hope there will be no more incidents like that in the future. But it shows that even Leonardo has flaws as everyone does. He is still a caring boy, and I love him with all of my heart.

It is getting late again. I suppose I must go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will set about teaching them the art of ninjutsu, for I feel that they will need to learn it. Until next time, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Next time, Splinter will teach the Turtles about ninjutsu and how important it is to learn it. Ah, Leo is a naughty Turtle, isn't he? I like to think that Leo isn't perfect and that even he would sometimes disobey Splinter, especially when it comes to Space Heroes! Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teacher

A/N: Wow. I'm getting this out faster than I thought I would. Now we'll see what happens when Splinter starts teaching the boys ninjutsu and how that will turn out. Special shout-out to Rachel Erica who has been kind enough to review each chapter. Your kind words mean the world to me. For those who are reading this story, don't be afraid to leave some feedback. Goodness knows, we could use more Splinter stories in this fandom. And this chapter is dedicated to all teachers everywhere whether they teach martial arts, teach in schools, or elsewhere. You guys truly do make a difference in the world and should be celebrated for that. So thank you for taking the time to make a difference in people's lives.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

My beloved Shen,

I began training the Turtles in ninjutsu today. I was nervous for I did not know how it was going to go, but I had to start with the basics first before I could really teach them. They had observed me training on my own and had been curious, but I had told them that they were not allowed to learn it until I said so. I knew they would be thrilled once they found out they were going to learn what Father does.

I gathered them near me outside the dojo. "Today is a very important day, my sons," I began.

"Is it your birthday?" Michelangelo asked me.

"No, Michelangelo, it is not my birthday," I replied.

"Do we get a day off from school?" Raphael asked eagerly.

"No, you do not," I replied. "Today is the day you are going to learn what Father does in the dojo."

"You mean those moves you do?" Leonardo asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, Leonardo, that is what I am going to teach you."

"What is it?" Donatello asked.

"It is a form of martial arts known as ninjutsu. What I know was passed down to me by my father and his father and so on in our family. I feel that it is time for the four of you to learn this art yourselves."

"Why do we gotta learn it?" Raphael inquired.

"Because I feel it is important for you to learn to protect yourselves. You may have to fight for survival one day, and these skills will come in handy to help you achieve that goal."

"You mean we might have to fight sewer monsters?" Michelangelo gasped. He turned to his brothers. "I told you they were real."

"No, but you may have to fight others who may not understand who you are," I told him. "These skills are important, so it is imperative that all of you listen carefully to my instructions and obey everything I tell you to do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," they chorused.

"But, Daddy, you said we had to fight," Leonardo said. "Isn't fighting bad?"

"It is bad if you do it for bad things," I replied. "This fighting is not bad for it will protect you from harm."

"So, if I use these skills, I can protect myself from Mikey being annoying?" Raphael asked.

I leveled a stern look at him. "No, you are not to use these moves outside of the dojo. Is that understood, Raphael?"

"Yes, Daddy," he said meekly.

"Good. Now, the first thing you must do is bow before entering the dojo as it shows a sign of respect. Humans take of their shoes, but since you do not have shoes to take off, this is not required. Watch me." I bowed low and proper and entered the dojo. "Now you four try."

Leonardo copied me perfectly and stepped inside. Donatello had a bit of trouble, but he corrected himself and stepped inside. Raphael was impatient, but after I prompted him, he did as I asked. Michelangelo was bowing like one would bow after giving a performance of some sort.

"Did I do it right, Daddy?" he asked me.

"No, Michelangelo, you do it like this." I showed him the bow again, and he copied me.

"Oh, so it's not like after you put on a play then," he mused.

I chuckled. "No, it is not," I said.

"Okay, now what do we do, Daddy?" asked Michelangelo eagerly.

"Well, first of all, I am not your father when we are in the dojo," I told them. "While we are in the dojo, I am your sensei."

"What's that mean?" asked Raphael.

"It means that I am your teacher," I answered. "So, when I tell you to do something, you are to say, 'Hai, Sensei' or 'Hai, Master Splinter' after I tell you to do something."

Since I was no longer human, I did not feel that Yoshi suited me as a name and instead chose Splinter for that had been my nickname in the army as you well remember, Shen. Please do not be angry at me for this. I just felt that it was time for a change and a name that suited me more as a mutant rat than a human. I will still sign my letters as my human name for that is who you know me as.

Getting back on topic, after I told the Turtles these instructions, they nodded to me to show they understood.

"Good," I said. "Now, the first thing I am going to show you is the basic punch." I got into a fighting stance and demonstrated the move, letting out a "Kiai!" as I did so.

"That's so cool!" Michelangelo gasped. "You're like a real ninja on TV!"

"Michelangelo, there is no talking in the dojo unless I address you directly. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Daddy. I mean, hai, Sensei," he corrected himself.

"Very good," I praised him. I showed them the punching motion with my opposite hand and then stood back. "Now it is your turn to try to mimic my moves. Leonardo, you will go first."

"Why does HE get to go first?" Raphael complained.

"Because I said so," I answered. "Now, be quiet and observe your brother, Raphael."

He was not happy about it, but he quieted down as I asked him to do and watched as Leonardo took his stance and did the punching move. He was a little off at first, so I asked him to do it again, and he did so.

"Very good, Leonardo," I praised him. "You did well. Raphael, you are next."

The green-eyed Turtle jumped up and elbowed Leonardo out of the way as he took his position. He punched the air enthusiastically as though he wanted to prove that he could do the move as well as his older brother. He looked to me for approval.

"Very good, Raphael," I said. "But try not to be too enthusiastic when punching. You do not want to cause injury."

"Hai, Sensei," he said with a smile. He shot a smug look at Leonardo, which I was not happy about.

Donatello went next, and it was clear he was reluctant to even do the move. However, he concentrated and performed it perfectly after the second try.

"Nicely done, Donatello," I praised him. "Try not to be too nervous though as you perform the move. You will be fine."

"Thanks, Sensei," he said as he hurried back beside his brothers.

Michelangelo went last, and I could tell he was impatient to learn just like his brothers. He took his stance and performed the move perfectly, adding his own little twist to it that imitated what he had seen on television perfectly.

"Very good, Michelangelo," I said. "But in the future, please just stick with the basic move for now. You do not need to make all of those faces."

"I was trying to act like the ninjas on TV," he said.

"Well, not everything on TV is real, my son," I told him.

I then taught them the punching move for their left hand and had them demonstrate it. Then I took them through an exercise where I called out which hand they were to punch with. Michelangelo tended to have trouble with this exercise as he confused his right with his left a few times. I corrected him gently and told him how to tell the difference. This caused Raphael to snicker at his brother's mistake, and I immediately reprimanded him for that.

"Are we gonna learn more today, Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, we are done for today, but you will learn more tomorrow," I replied. "Take a bit of a break and then we will begin your school lessons."

The Turtles groaned at that but bowed to me as I taught them and scurried out of the dojo for some playtime before school started. I was very proud of what I had accomplished today and only hoped that it would continue.

My hand is growing tired, so I will stop writing for now. But I will tell you more about their schooling tomorrow. Until next time, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Teaching the boys is sometimes rewarding and sometimes taxing. Donatello is the one who loves school the most and is the most eager to learn. Leonardo tries his best to please me, but he often gets frustrated when he does not do something to my liking. Michelangelo's focus tends to wander and I often have to call him back to his task many times. Raphael is the least enthusiastic about school. He once told me that it was useless.

"Why do I gotta know all these math problems?" he asked me one day.

"It is important to use critical thinking skills, my son," I replied. "I know that it is difficult for you to learn it, but you will understand one day why it is important."

Raphael pouted a bit but did not say anything more as I continued to teach him the lesson. I know it is hard for him to understand, but he will learn one day how important it is to know these things.

Donatello is the smartest of my boys. I am amazed at how fast he learns and how advanced he has become. He has already skipped a few grade levels in reading, which makes me so proud of him. I know you would be proud of him as well, my love.

"Why is Donnie learning new stuff?" Michelangelo asked me one day.

"Because he already knows the lesson you are learning and wants to learn new things," I answered.

"Why can't I learn that?" Michelangelo pouted.

"Because you learn at a different pace than Donatello," I explained. "But don't worry, my son. You will learn these things in time. It will just take you a bit longer than it takes Donatello."

He didn't seem happy about that, but he accepted it and continued drawing the picture he was working on.

I must say it has become more taxing teaching them both school things and ninjutsu. I fear that they like ninjutsu better than school lessons, though I must say Donatello seems to prefer school lessons to ninjutsu practice. Raphael has taken to calling him a wimp, and that has caused me to have to discipline him. I can tell it hurts Donatello and I have assured him that he is not a wimp and that he will grow up to be a great warrior like his brothers. I can tell this pleases him and it helps him to put more effort in his lessons.

I am growing tired, my love. I feel I am getting more tired than I was before. Such is the life of a single parent teaching four boys many things. Sweet dreams, my sweet Shen.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

The Turtles are getting even better at ninjutsu and are learning at a rapid pace. Today I presented them with their masks for Michelangelo asked if they could have some like the ninjas in the movies. It amused me, and so I decided it would be a good idea. I found quite a few pieces of cloth and let them pick out their colors. Raphael wanted to pick blue, but I had Leonardo go first, and he picked blue, much to Raphael's displeasure. My second son chose red for his color while Donatello chose purple and Michelangelo chose orange. I set about making their masks and when they were done, I gave them to each of my sons, tying them about their heads.

"Wow!" Michelangelo gasped. "Now we're real ninjas like in the movies!"

"Yes, you have earned these masks, my sons," I said. "Now, use them well and take care of them."

"When are we gonna get weapons, Sensei?" Raphael asked eagerly.

"Not for a few years yet, my son," I answered. "I have to be sure I can trust you around them first."

This did not please him, but he said no more under my glare.

Since then, my sons rarely take their masks off except to go to bed. I find that it's even easier for me to tell them apart than it was before, and so I allow them to keep their masks on them as long as they are awake. I notice that when they go to bed, they take their masks off and hang them on their bedposts. I am glad they are showing appreciation for this small gift. Now all they need are weapons, and that is the part that frightens me for I want them to be mature enough to handle the weapons without hurting one another. I know they are impatient for this, but they must learn patience whether they like it or not.

And so ends my tale for this evening. Sweet dreams, my beloved.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I cannot believe how much time has passed. Today I presented my sons with their weapons as soon as they chose them. Leonardo chose the twin katana swords, and I feel they suit him well and that he will grow into them. Raphael chose the twin sais. They will suit him well, but I think I will have to monitor him to make sure he does not stab one of his brothers with them. Donatello chose the bo staff, and I feel this suits his soft nature. Michelangelo chose the nunchaku. I feel I must also monitor him for I can see that he will have many accidents with them.

I will now give each of them a separate lesson about their weapons so they know how to wield them and what to do with them. Once they have mastered their weapons, I will conduct sparring sessions with them to see how they work against each other.

Now I must prepare dinner. I can tell Michelangelo is a bit hungry. I will pick this up later.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Perhaps I was too hasty in my decision. It is clear they will need to be schooled on the usage of their weapons many times. Michelangelo hit himself with his weapons a few times and even hit his brothers. Raphael stabbed Michelangelo when he hit him, causing me to reprimand him and take them away from him. Leonardo was shocked by this display as he is the one who is the most careful with his weapons. Donatello is getting the hang of his weapon, and I think he will be good with it. I keep reminding myself that it will take patience to help my sons learn their weapons. I cannot expect miracles right away.

Still, I hope that in time, they will learn what to do and not hurt each other. My sons want me to watch television with them. I will continue this tomorrow.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Things are getting better with my sons now. They are learning not to hit each other with their weapons and have more control over them. They are starting to look like real warriors now. I wonder at what my father would think if he could see them. I think he would be proud of me for he always wanted me to carry on his legacy and be a teacher. Now I am doing just that. I only hope that my sons will be safe from harm and that they will not have to endure what I have endured. Perhaps these skills will be useful to them.

I am getting tired. It has been a long day. Sweet dreams, my love.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

My sons have been asking me to go up to the surface. They are curious about what lies above them and want to get the chance to explore. I have repeatedly forbidden them from going to the surface for it is a dangerous place and they must not be seen. Although they do not argue anymore about this matter, I know it will only be a matter of time before they ask me again, and if they do, I know that one day I will have to allow it. I cannot protect them down here forever no matter how much I want to.

I pray that they will not come to harm up above when the time comes. When it comes time for them to leave, I want you to watch over them, my wife. Protect them from evil things and make sure they come home to me every night.

Forever yours,

Yoshi

A/N: And I think I'll end the chapter there. For the record, I'd like to think that the Turtles were at least thirteen before Splinter entrusted them with weapons of their own. So this ends the Turtle Tot years and now it will progress into the first season of the new cartoon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cutting the Cord

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this tale. I'm so excited about the response this story is receiving and how many of you like this tale. Thanks a million to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me. And now we'll get Splinter's take on his sons' first trip to the surface and the adventures within that trip. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

My beloved Shen,

I finally allowed my sons to visit the surface world. Granted, it was not without some concern, but I knew it would prudent for them to experience the outside world and to see what lies above them. Needless to say, it did not go well. My sons encountered a father and her daughter who were kidnapped by these aliens called the Kraang. They tried to rescue them, but their teamwork was lacking, resulting in the father and daughter being kidnapped. They returned and told me what had happened, and I realized my folly immediately. All this time I had been training them to work as individuals and not as a team. Then and there, I decided that there needed to be a leader. Leonardo kindly asked if he could be leader while the others simply stated why they should be leader instead. This caused me to pick Leonardo as leader because of his rational response to the suggestion and because I have seen traits in him that would make him an effective leader. Raphael did not take kindly to this, but I knew that it was the best choice.

As for the family, I knew that my sons had to rescue them, so they prepared to do so. I watched them go, my heart filled with trepidation and fear that they would not return home. I did not know much about these aliens they were fighting, but I knew that it was going to be dangerous for my sons to fight them. Luckily, they did come home and rescued the young girl in the process. I took Leonardo aside and praised him for his skills. He asked me why I had chosen him to be leader, and I asked him to tell me why he thought so. He said it was because I had seen in him a true warrior spirit that would mold them to become the heroes they were destined to become. I immediately denied such a request even though he was correct in what he said. I lied and told him it was because he asked. Please do not be mad at me, Shen. I only did that because if I had told him he was correct, I feared he would get a big head about it and become arrogant. Pride is a horrible thing, and I did not want Leonardo to be arrogant or boastful, so I had to make up something else. He seemed to accept it though he thought it was unusual.

Then we were interrupted by Michelangelo saying they were on the news. I instantly recognized the shuriken that had my clan symbol on it. I warned my sons to be cautious and that they had to be careful for what was to come. Something in me tells me that Saki knows I am alive and if he knows that, he is going to come for me and my sons. I only hope my sons will be ready when they face him.

I am supposed to meet April tomorrow, and I must say, I am a bit reluctant for I do not know what she will think of me. Still, I must do my best to be gracious and welcoming. And so, I will end my letter here. Sleep tight, my love.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I met April today and I must say that she is a very sweet and respectful child. I was nervous as my sons told me a little about her, though they did not know very much except that she now lived with her aunt. I decided to wait in my room for her to appear. I heard a cheerful voice call, "Hey, guys." My sons responded to her, and my heart started beating in my chest. The last time I was this nervous was when I was telling you I loved you.

"Hey, April, come meet Master Splinter," Leonardo said. I heard footsteps as my son led her to the dojo.

That was my cue to appear and so I left my room and stood in the dojo as I waited for the two of them to appear. Leonardo showed her how to bow and then led her to where I was standing.

"April, meet Master Splinter, our father and Sensei," Leonardo said. "Sensei, I want you to meet April O'Neil. She's the girl we rescued."

"It's nice to meet you, Master Splinter," April said graciously.

I bowed to her and smiled. "Likewise, Miss O'Neil," I replied. "My sons told me of what has befallen you. I am so sorry that your father has been taken."

"Thank you," she said. "Your sons told me that they would do all they could to help me."

"Yes, I am sure they will. You are welcome in our home any time you like. All I ask is that you keep what you know to yourself. Others on the surface will not understand who we are and it may be dangerous for us."

Her blue eyes widened as she took in my words. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she said. "I mean, no one would believe me if I said anything. Your secret is safe with me."

"Very well," I said. "Please make yourself at home."

"See you later, Sensei," Leonardo said as he led April out of the dojo and into the living area.

I smiled as I watched them go and returned to my room. Yes, this was the beginning of a new day for my family and myself. We now had the responsibility of protecting a young human girl. But there was no choice in the matter. She reminds me of Miwa, and I feel as a father, it is my duty to help her and to let my sons help her. I only hope it will turn out all right.

April stayed for a short time before leaving though she made it a point to say goodbye to me as well. Yes, she is a very interesting child and there is something else about her I cannot explain just yet. I feel she will be a good friend to my sons. It is getting late now, so I must sleep. Until next time, my beloved.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Just when I thought that things had settled down concerning Raphael and his temper, he had another incident. This time it involved a human catching them on video. I was furious that this had happened and that it had been because of my son's volatile temper. I tried to use an exercise to help him out, but he was not listening to what I wanted him to do. I ordered them to find this human and get that evidence before they were exposed to the world.

As soon as they were gone, I did my best to meditate. I was furious that our existence was at stake. How many times had I lectured them that they were to remain silent? How many times had I emphasized the importance of being one with the shadows? And yet, they were caught. I breathed deeply, doing my best to calm myself down. I could not afford to lose control as I had in my youth.

Not long after, Raphael came home and was complaining about how Leonardo had sent him home. I then told him the story of my own temper and how it had gotten out of hand. My sons already knew of my rivalry with Saki and how it had resulted in losing you and Miwa, though they did not know that it was my temper that had caused the rift. I told the story, hoping that it would teach Raphael the importance of controlling his anger. I did not want him to be like I was back in my youth. He seemed to understand and left to go help his brothers.

The mission was successful, and the phone was destroyed. I was relieved about that because it meant our secret was safe. I heard a knock on my door and told whoever it was to enter.

Raphael came into my room and knelt down in front of me.

"Is something troubling you, my son?" I asked him.

"No, Sensei," he answered. "I just wanted to thank you for tellin' me that story. It really helped me out and now I know why it's important to control your temper. Yeah, people are gonna insult me all of the time. I mean, look what I put up with from Mikey. But I know I can't let it get to me and that I have to let it wash over me like a river over stone. So, thanks for that."

I smiled and patted his head. "You are quite welcome, Raphael. I do hope that you have learned your lesson and that you will remember it in the future."

"I'll try my best, Sensei," he said.

"That is all I ask of you. Now run along to bed."

He bowed to me and left my room. I was relieved that he had learned his lesson, though I feared that it was going to take him some time to really learn about his temper and self-control.

"Mikey, give me the remote! I was watchin' that!"

Yes, it will take some time. Sweet dreams, my love.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

My heart is torn as I write this. Michelangelo very nearly lost his life today and all because of his fascination with being friends with a famous martial artist named Chris Bradford. I have failed as a parent, for I did not know of the Internet and the dangers it can have for someone like my son. Michelangelo has always been the one who has longed to be someone else. He has longed to make friends and be part of the surface world, and that is what resulted in what happened. April told him about the Internet, and he immediately became friends with Bradford.

He continued to consort with him and even learned a move I recognized as one Shredder knew. It was then that I realized the trouble my son had gotten into and what had transpired. Saki knew I was alive, and he was using Michelangelo's trust to try and get to me. My sons went to rescue their brother and managed to evade Bradford and the Foot from finding us. I am relieved about this, but it still pains me to know what could have happened.

I called Michelangelo to my room for I wanted to speak with him about what transpired today. He was very sad as he came into my room, and I immediately embraced him as the tears leaked out.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked me.

"You made a mistake, but at least you have learned from it," I told him.

"But no one will be friends with me now!" he sobbed. "Why did Rad Brad have to use me like that?"

"Because he is a bad man who only sees what he wants to see," I said gently. "When he looks at you, he sees someone to manipulate and control."

"I'm just a freak and that's all I'll ever be," he said bitterly.

I tilted his chin so he was looking directly at me. "Michelangelo, do not call yourself that ever again," I scolded him. "You are most certainly not a freak."

"Yes, I am," he retorted. "No one will look at me and see someone who's cool. They'll look at me and see an ugly mutant."

"Do your brothers see you this way?" I asked him.

"No, but they sometimes think I'm annoying," he answered.

"Does April see you as a freak?"

He shook his head. "No, she likes me for me."

"And do I see you as a freak?"

"No, but you're my dad. You have to love me."

I chuckled at that. "No, Michelangelo, I do not love you because I have to. I love you because you are my son. When I look at you, I see a creative, kind, and caring individual. You are special, my son, and I want you to know that you have a gift for making everyone around you feel as happy as you are. Nurture that gift and never think that you are anything but what I and others see you as. Yes, there are some who will not understand you, but you need to remember that there are others around you who see you for who you truly are, and that is what is important. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it now. Thanks, Sensei."

"You are welcome, my son." I patted him on the head and sent him on his way.

Sometimes, being a parent is the best thing in the world. I truly do love my sons and feel that they will become very great individuals who will one day change the world with their unique gifts.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

Once again, my sons have disobeyed me. I grounded them to the Lair because they were doing a dangerous stunt that they knew they shouldn't have done. I figured they would take their punishment and obey me, but they snuck out against my wishes. I wanted to ground them for years after that, but they had a problem with this inventor taking one of Donatello's inventions. They went to stop him and were successful, though I was not happy about what they did before that so I made them do randori.

Leonardo came to my room to apologize for what happened. "It was my fault, Sensei, but I knew I couldn't let them go on their own," he explained.

"You are right, but it was still your responsibility to make sure they obeyed me," I said. "You were part of this, so you are just as in the wrong as they are."

"Sensei, they don't listen to me sometimes," he protested.

"As a leader, you sometimes must MAKE your team listen to your orders or you will have chaos. Remember that, my son."

"Hai, Sensei," he said meekly.

"Good. You are dismissed."

As soon as he left, I felt horrible about what had almost happened. And if it could happen wit an inventor, what would happen if they encountered Shredder and his forces? I must be more vigilant than ever. I will not allow my sons to fall.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

22222

My beloved Shen,

I have often felt that Donatello second guesses his abilities concerning himself and the weapon that chose him. He was dealing with some teasing from his brothers and decided to create a robot named Metalhead after I prompted him that life was not like a video game. I believe he misunderstood my words which caused him to create the robot. In hindsight, it was a genius idea, but it ended up backfiring after it was possessed by a Kraang. Donatello knew he had to save his brothers on his own, so I gave him another staff and sent him out. He learned his lesson though I still feel he doubts his ability.

"Do you really think I chose the right weapon?" he asked me.

"Donatello, you did not choose your weapon," I told him. "It chose you."

"But what if it was a mistake?" he asked. "What if I should be wielding another weapon of my own?"

"You cannot just change weapons, my son. You were given the staff for a reason. But perhaps there is a way to make it more effective."

"How?" he asked. "I couldn't turn it into a rocket."

"No, but you can still do something to improve it."

Taking my words into account, he fashioned a naginata that popped out of his bo when he pushed a button. I must admit, it was a very bold move on his part, and I felt that it would give him the confidence he needed.

He smiled as he tripped up Raphael in practice one day. "See? It's not just a stick now, is it?" he gloated.

Yes, Donatello will do great things one day. I just hope that he will not doubt himself too much over trivial matters.

Forever Yours,

Yoshi

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and some of the other scenes I put in there. I just didn't want Splinter to retell all of the events by himself and leave it at that because I felt he needed to have moments with his sons, too, so that's what I did. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
